The Buddy fighter legend
by Dragon king156
Summary: In this world there is a legend about a boy his buddy, along with his three brothers and their buddies on a journey to save the world. As we all know every journey has a beginning. Let the journey begin.


Chapter 1 Naruto Narration the day they became buddy fighters

In the world there exist a Legend about a boy, his buddy and his three brothers and their buddy's on a journey to save the world.

But as we all know all great journeys have a beginning. We begin the story on October 10 a mother by the name Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze had just given birth to eight baby's 5 boys and 3 girls the boys names are Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, Gao Mikado Uzamaki Namikaze, Tasuku Ryuenji Uzamaki Namikaze, Gaito Kurouzu Uzamaki Namikaze, Memma Uzamaki Namikaze, and the 3 girls named Naruko Uzamaki Namikaze, Narumi Uzamaki Namikaze, and Natsumi Uzamaki Namikaze. You see the reason I'm telling you this is because something terrible happened when the babies were born a masked man had broken in and had taken Memma Naruko and Natsumi hostage.

Let them go said a man this man just so happened to be Minato Namikaze the yellow flash of the leaf, the fourth hokage and Kushina's husband and the baby's father.

I'm perfectly calm said the masked man. Hand over the nine tails Jinchuriki or these infants will die before they can take their first breath.

Just calm down said Minato nervously

I'm perfectly calm said the masked man,

What the masked man did next shocked Minato and Kushina to the core. Here catch said the masked man throwing the three babies up in the air Minato immediately flashed from his current location to the babies and caught all three.

I can see why they call you the yellow flash said the masked man but did you look what on the cloth. Explosive tags said Minato who quickly removed the bundles and flashed away from the explosion well all this was going on the four babies left were staying perfectly calm.

Now that he has disappeared I can finally have what I came for said the mask man warping Kushina and the babies to a location outside the village now said the masked man I shall remove the 9 tails from you.

Kamui what said the nine tails from inside Kushina it's you accursed uchiha gah. Now that the nine tails is extracted I shall have it destroy the village go nine tails said the masked man. The nine tails moved towards the village to attack but just before he got there he was warped back to where Kushina was.

What? Said the masked man confused at what just happened I had a feeling you might try something like this Madara uchiha that's why I changed the seal so the nine tails would warp back here said Minato who was now behind the now named Madara. Curse you fourth hokage said Madara with a snarl. Now to make sure you can't take control of nine tails ever again Minato said throwing a special kunai at Madara ha nice try Madara said having the kunai warp strait threw him you missed.

Not quite said Minato who had warped above Madara now take this rasengan Minato said slamming the rasengan straight into Madara what so you put a cancelling seal on my back no matter said Madara I will eventually get the nine tails back so long for now fourth hokage Madara said warping away never to be seen again for a long time.

Now that that's over with Kushina said Minato warping to his wife Yes Minato Kushina said calmly that's good now to get the nine tails back in to you and the kids. What Kushina said shocked we have no choice everyone knows that if we don't seal up the nine tails it will just destroy are home said Minato with a sad smile. Alright Minato just promise me that this won't affect our family said Kushina with the red death voice I promise said Minato before warping back and brining the kids now to seal away the Nine tails once again Minato said after seating the babies down he began to perform a bunch of quick hand sing and called out Reaper death seal Minato said summoning a ghostly white figure.

Why have you summoned me mortal said Shigami. Shigami-sama I need you to seal away the Nine tails into my three children an my wife Minato said Very well mortal but know this the next time you summon me I will be taking you I didn't want it this time because there are millions of souls I can already eat so consider yourself lucky Shigami said before splitting the nine tails into 4 parts the yin into Naruko, The yang into Narumi the soul into Memma, and the chakra back to Kushina and with that the Shigami disappeared. Minato an aged voice said It was Hiruzen Sarutobi the retired third hokage who appeared next to the fourth Ah Hiruzen how are you said Minato I'm perfectly fine where is Nine tail said Hiruzen in a calm and serious voice a yes I'll tell you about that just get to the middle of town I will tell everyone there. With that Minato flashed Two the square with Kushina and the kids.

People of Konoha I have to tell you that the Nin tails escaped Minato said everyone gasped at this but not to worry thanks to my kids Memma, Naruko and Narumi the nine tails was immediately sealed straight into them Minato said as everyone started to cheer for their hokage and saviors for defeating the nine tails. Minato soaked up the praise which went to his and Kushina's heads.

Timeskip (13 years later)

In the backyard of the Namikaze mansion there were 6 people two adult and four kids the two adult were Minato and Kushina not looking any different than they did 13 years ago the kids were different of course the first was a boy this was Memma Uzamaki Namikaze he looked like a spitting image of his father only he had darker red hair he was 4'6 quite tall he wore a white shirt with the Uzamaki spiral on the back he also had blue shorts and white sandals on. The second was Naruko Uzamaki Namikaze she looked like her brother only she had blond hair tied in pig tails she also had whisker she wore a red shirt she also wore black shorts and blue sandals. The third was Narumi Uzamaki Namikaze like her brother and sister she too had whisker marks she looked like the spitting image of her mother with long red hair tied in a ponytail she wore a form fitting Chinese blue fighting dress with a fishnet shirt and orange shorts and black sandals. The final one was Natsumi Uzamaki Namikaze the spitting image of her father with red hair with yellow highlights she wore a black shirt with white shorts and black sandals.

The four kids were currently learning the tree walking exercise well done all of you Minato said.

Soon enough you will all be ready to become ninja Kushina praised.

Thanks mom they all said and I'm gonna be the hokage believe it Memma shouted Sorry to burst your bubble Memma but it will be me Naruko said cockily no way it will be me, no me, no me they continued back and forth well everyone else laughed. All right kids that's enough of that Minato said putting a hand between the two bickering 5 year olds now how about we all go get some ramen he said yeah they all shouted. Now we take a look to the four other boys in the second room on the top floor all looking at their parents and siblings. These four boys were the hokage's other kids Naruto, Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito Naruto looked like the spitting image of his father only with mid red hair sticking straight up that it defied gravity dark red eyes he currently wore a red and black indigo jacket, which is also reversible to reveal a black and red symbol resembling a red sun on his back, over a blue undershirt sporting another black and red symbol resembling a red sun and a black collar. Both of his forearms are covered in decorative whitish blueish bandages wrapping's that extends from his elbow to his knuckles. He wears a red torn cap adorned with a sun ornament that he made. He also wears black sweatpants with a red stripe going along the side, and blue shoes with black and red accents to his jacket and sweatpants.

The second one was Gao he looked like his brother only he had golden eyes with black eye's he also had white bandage on his right cheek. He wears the same clothes only Gao's clothes are a black and indigo jacket, which is also reversible to reveal an orange and yellow symbol resembling the sun on his back, over a scarlet undershirt sporting another orange and yellow symbol resembling the sun and a black collar. Both of his forearms are covered in decorative white bandage wrapping that extends from his elbow to his knuckles. He has short black spiky hair with red spikes towards the front. Three of these red spikes point upwards, with the one on the right being the longest and curling towards his left side. He wears a indigo torn cap adorned with a sun ornament that Naruto made for him. He also wears indigo sweatpants with a yellow stripe going along the side, and white shoes with black and yellow accents to his jacket and sweatpants.

The third was Tasuku he almost looked like Naruto only he has white/blue colored hair. The right side of his hair appears tame, but it spikes out towards the left side. He also has pinkish reddish eyes. He wears a white blueish short sleeved jacket with a black long sleeved shirt with the arms rolled up he also had light blue pants and black boots.

The fourth and final of the brother's was Gaito a guy who strongly believed in destiny he had purple hair that was in a spiral with one strand sticking for some unknown reason he also had red eye liner he wore a black with grey trim sleeveless t-shirt he had a red jacket with one grey and one black long sleeve he wore red grey and black fusion pants and brown boots.

So they left Naruto said calmly Apparently so Tasuku said being the calm one in their group whatever it doesn't really matter let's just get out of here said Gaito the cool one of the group right lets go find something to do Gao said looking ready to leave all right let's go Naruto said and they all left not knowing that they would encounter something that would change their fates forever.

Op 1 buddy fight cards of the future v2

(Future Buddy Fight!)

These powerful deep bonds connecting us buddy,

Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again,

Break out your future card!

Naruto, Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito all stare at their sibling and parents

Getting into it with our stunning moves yeah,

Don't matter to us we can change the way it's done,

coz we are, (coz we are), the irrepressible, Buddy Fighter

The four brothers are now transported to another world and meet their buddy's Drum Bunker Dragon, Jackknife dragon, dragon of the sun Bal Dragon, and black death dragon Abygale

With our flame we can burn up the darkness,

the sun will shine on through, illuminate your soul,

on we go,(on we go), we will deliver your call to tomorrow

The four boy's are now much older and are Buddy fighting with two new friends

such fantastic inspiration moving into new territ-try

I charge, and i draw, run as fast as the wind

we're invincible

(Future buddy fight!)

These powerful deep bonds connecting us Buddy,

Aint ever giving up, crush and build again

The guy's now fight different opponents

(Future Buddy fight!)

Meaningless fantasies of what the future brings,

we dont need those goals, we dont need to dream

The brother's now put their hands on top of each other along with buddy's signifying their bond

(Future buddy Call!)

blowing open the walls of the cave,

fight on with all the great skill that you have

this our never ending story, so lets do it our own way!

Break out your future card!

The four boy's now show up on the front of the title with their buddy's all smiling as the song ends.

The four boys were currently walking around the leaf village wondering what they could do today

Man it's day like this that I really wish mom and dad would train us Gao complained. It can't be helped Tasuku said they are currently working with the other's on mastering the nine tails chakra. Please it's not like we need their training any way Gaito said we can get stronger on our own I mean after all we have never lost any battle in our life's and we shall continue to remain undefeated don't you agree Naruto hello Naruto are you there. Hu what Naruto questioned getting knocked out of his thoughts?

Sorry guy's I was just looking around trying to see if maybe we can find some scrolls or something that will teach more chakra control technique's Naruto said it's ok man I know you mean I mean we will be in the academy two years from now and I want to learn as much can said Tasuku.

Say guy's what's that Gao asked pointing to a glow that was in a back ally I don't know Naruto answered

Well let's go see Tasuku said wanting to know what was going on might as well I would like to know as well Gaito said and so the four brothers walked towards the light not knowing what was going to happen. Huh card's Naruto asked looking at the strange cards what are they Gao asked before anyone could answer the cards started to glow and the four boys were suddenly gone.

Whoa all four screamed as they were being transported across space where are we going Naruto asked I don't know Tasuku replied hang on to each other Gaito shouted the four boys gabbed hands as the ride stopped and they landed on a grassy field? Wait what

Where are we Naruto asked I don't know replied Tasuku looking around hey what's that Gao said shocked all four boy's looked up and saw four creatures coming towards them.

Hang on guys said a dragon red colored body and an orange underbelly. Wearing golden armor, with a ruby jewel set into the cuirass. Also with a dark red tattered cape, along with a brown belt holding the torso and pelvic armor together. As another weapon, and a three-clawed wrist plate.

That's easy for you to say drum said another dragon with a bright green color and a futuristic-like design, a neon-blue blade, , brighter while his underbelly color is yellow,.

Bal doesn't want to die jack Bal said to the dragon He was the third dragon who had white chest plate and white shoulder plates and white arm plates and white knee plates he also had spikey red hair that was slicked back and blue goggles on his forehead he also had a sword in his on his white chest plate with a sun design in the middle.

Bal don't blame jack for this it was drum's fault we are falling said the fourth and last dragon he had the form of a big, black dragon, having large wings and a red eyepatch on the right side of his face. He has a dark, spectral-like orb above his head, which apparently serves multiple purposes. His most notable feature is that the upper half of his body is separated from his lower half.

Hey I think those dragons are falling Gao said yea Naruto replied should we move? Tasuku asked yep Gaito said. so all four boys moved out of the way as the dragons crashed on the ground ow replied the dragon's that's the last time we try your way of flying Abygale said drum not my fault you wanted to fly to the dragon buffet Drum Abygale replied there they go again jack said with a sigh yep Bal bal said

Excuse me but who are you guy's Naruto asked huh the dragons said finally noticing the humans well we are dragon brothers Drum said in a prideful tone ah so that means your all brothers? Gao asked yep Ball all four dragons replied we we are also brothers why don't we all introduce ourselves I'll go first Naruto said I'm Naruto the oldest of the four of us these are my brothers Gao sup, Tasuku hello, and Gaito

I'm drum Bunker dragon ng Slade Terrestrial XIII! These are my brothers jack very nice to meet you Abygale good evening humans, And the little guy here is our youngest brother Bal Hello guys Bal well now that were all acquainted how do we get home Naruto asked no idea the others replied we could always go to dad I'm sure he has a way to get you guys home alright they all said. hold it dragons and human said a really ugly creature who are you guys we are the disaster four and we are here to take those dragons said eagle like creature no not if we have anything to say about it said Naruto that's right if you want our friends you'll have to go through us Gao said with rage I won't let anyone to hurt my friends or family Tasuku said angrily it was our destiny to meet these dragons I won't let anyone get in the way Gaito said calm and angry at the same time

Well then how about a buddy fight winner gets the dragons said the apparent leader who was an eagle with golden armor

Well I don't know what a buddy fight is but we aren't gonna turn down a challenge right guy's Naruto said right they all said these humans could they be the ones we been searching for Thought all the dragons

(Flashback 5 years ago)

My sons their will come a day when you shall all gain your partners said the dragons father Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII he strongly resembled drum except his skin is a darker tone with many scars and has longer white hair due to his older age and he wears a relatively worn out armor. Who are they father Drum asked you will know soon enough just know that four boy's will come here and will become your partners yes father all four dragons said.

(Flashback end)

These might be the guys we've been searching for all four dragon's thought in that case each dragon went to one of the four boy's drum went to Naruto Bal went to Gao Jack went to Tasuku and Abygale went to Gaito.

Hey drum what he asked we will be joining you in this battle Naruto said Really Gao asked Yea Bal Bal said it's what we want to do alright jack Tasuku said Looks like destiny is with us lets win this Abygale Gaito said yes Gaito Abygale replied the cards in their pockets began to glow in till they came together in each of the boys hand alright guy's let's do this Naruto said yea they all replied.

Ha if you think you can beat us be prepared to lose boys which one will you take on I got the emo freak replied the oger creature. Then I got the blue haired guy replied the little dragon with grey armor on.

I'll take the black haired guy with a red hair sticking out replied the eagle. Then I will take on red haired one said the creature that resembled Asura Alright let's get this fight started

Before we begin we will introduce ourselves I am armourknight oger said oger, I am armourknight little drake said little drake, I am armourknight eagle Said eagle and I am armourknight Asura Said Asura

So let's begin destruction is the key to destroy my enemy's luminize armor crusher said oger with his cards transforming into a bat with a purple eye on it an six cards coming out two going to the side in the sky on his left.

The dark hour has begun luminize Hallow black dragon Gaito said with his cards transforming into a grey bat with a blue eye on it with six cards coming out and two going to the side in the sky on his right.

Destruction awaits you right now luminize crusher master said little drake with his cards transforming into a gun with a purple eye on it and six cards coming out and two going to the side in the sky on his right

Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku said with his cards transforming into a golden pulsar with a red orb in the middle with six cards coming out and two going to the side in the sky on his left

Eagles will soar and you shall fall to destruction luminize eagle explosion Armourknight eagle said as his cards turned into a jet pack with a black orb in the middle.

Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao said as his deck turned into a red sun with a red orb in the middle also Naruto are you ready Gao asked oh yea Naruto said as he and Gao began their speech Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, Gao and Naruto said putting on jackets with different colored suns on them The Mighty Sun Fighters are finally here!

Ha what was that your motto or something eagle asked laughing shut up Naruto yelled angrily eagle stopped laughing that's are trademark no one is allowed to laugh at it Naruto said angry whatever Eagle replied.

A warrior shall know his place if he loses luminize death armor Asura said with his cards turning to a glove six coming out and two going to his right.

Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Luminize Soleil Dragon Deck, Naruto said with his cards turning into a blue sun with a black crystal also six cards coming out and 2 going to his left.

Time to raise the flag they all shouted

We all fight for danger world said the demons

I'm with dragon world Naruto said with drum in his regular size form waving the dragon world flag in the background

I'm also with dragon world dragon world Bal said Gao and Bal in his mini for the looked like his regular form only smaller with no armor on and his goggles in the same place as before he also had what looked like a piece of gold on his stomach which had a tattoo of the sun with Gao holding the Dragon world flag.

I'm fighting for star dragon world Tasuku said with his flag floating there jack standing next there in his mini form next to his partner only he had t-rex like arms chubby cheeks a tiny grey helmet with a dagger and red markings he also had tiny shoulder pads on his shoulders

Darkness dragon world Gaito said holding his flag Abygale was right next only he now resembled that of a penguin

Gao life 10 gauge 2 cards 6

Eagle life 10 gauge 2 cards 6

I'll go first eagle said I charge and draw said eagle charging 1 card to his gauge and drawing 1 card I equip Boulder Piercing Spear which has a critical of 2 and 3000 attack power take this Gao said eagle delivering 2 points of damage to Gao

Ah Gao said as his life points dropped to 8

End of move said a robotic voice

Gao life 8 gauge 2

Eagle life 10 gauge 3 item Boulder Piercing Spear

Your move

Boy those guys are tough said Gao getting back up you ok Gao? Naruto asked yea I'm fine Gao answered alright my turn draw charge and draw alright I call black spotting dragon black dot to the right and Mera blade dragon to the left calling 2 size 1 dragon monsters to the right and left position Black spotted dragon which had a 5000 power

Critical: 1

Defense 1000

And Mera blade dragon which had a Power: 3000

Critical: 2

Defense: 1000

And finally I equip by paying 1 gauge let my fist reach the sun Sun fist Bal knuckle Gao said equipping an item to his hand which had Power:4000

Critical: 2

Now Mera blade dragon attack the fighter yes I'm all fired up Mera blade dragon said launching an attack on eagle

Ah eagle said as his life point's dropped to 7 thanks to Mera blades special ability which gave him an extra critical when the opponent had no monster in the center Black dot attack the fighter Gao said

Ah eagle shouted as his life points dropped to 6

Now take this sun fist Bal knuckle Gao said launching a final attack which knocked eagle down to 4 life points gah eagle shouted

End of move

Gao 8 life gauge 2 monsters black dot and Mera blade item Sun fist Bal knuckle 3 cards

Armourknight eagle life points 4 gauge 3 item boulder piercing spear 5 cards

Hey Gao what do you call that formation Tasuku asked I call it the Gao formation Gao replied

Nice job Gao Naruto said praising his brother it was nothing Gao said blushing embarrassed a little.

Your Move

Tasuku life 10 Gage 2 cards 6

Little drake life 10 gauge 2 cards 6

You guys are going to pay for that little Drake shouted draw charge and draw little drake shouted

First off I buddy call myself to the center little Drake said and I Gain 1 life thanks to a buddy gift as his life points changed to 11 Armourknight little drake currently had Power: 2000

Critical: 1

Defense:1000

He was also a size zero monster and 1 ability next I call armourknight death gaze to the right and left Little drake said calling to spooky dragons who both had 1 critical and 6000 power and 1000 defense and now I will activate my ability by dropping 1 card from my hand I can immediately put that same card from the drop zone in to my buddy's soul now all my monsters attack the fighter little drake said as all three of his monsters dealt damage to Tasuku.

Gah Tasuku said as his life points changed to 7.

End of move

Tasuku life 7 gauge 2 cards 6

Little drake life 11 gauge 3 cards 3

Your move

Alright draw charge and draw Tasuku said

First I call to the left Rainbow vision shadow scare to the right Said Tasuku calling a black dragon that had a gold visor he also had Power: 6000

Critical: 2

Defense: 1000

And was a size 1 monster

Next I pay 1 gauge and buddy call to the right Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the left Tasuku said regaining 1 life and jack transformed into his true form

Size: 2

Power: 5000

Critical: 3

Defense: 5000

Now I activate jacks ability to look at the top three cards of my deck and pick 1 to put into Jack's soul and I choose Jackarms, J Igniter

Size: 1

Type: Monster

Power: 3000

Critical: 2

Defense: 2000

Now crossnize Tasuku said as the j igniter entered jack's soul and then attached itself to jack's right arm and jack gain an extra critical thanks to this

And I'm not done I pay 1 life and 1 gauge to equip Twin Star, Jack & Fang

Type: Item

Power: 4000

Critical: 1

Said Tasuku equipping 2 futuristic looking guns

Now shadow scare attack the center Tasuku said yes master shadow scare said destroying the little drake in the center hah my monster won't be destroyed that easy thanks to soul guard Little drake said as his buddy was revived It won't matter Tasuku said Jack take down his little drake right Jack said j- igniter destroying little drake a second time now take this Tasuku said blasting little drake down to 10 double attack said Tasuku blasting little drake down to 9

End of move

Tasuku life points 8 gauge 1 cards 4

Little Drake life points 9 gauge 3 cards 3

Your move

Gaito life points 10 gauge 2 cards 6

Oger life points 10 gauge 2 cards 6

My turn draw charge and draw ogre said

I buddy call myself to the center ogre said gaining 1 life point and calling himself which had

Power: 5000

Critical: 2

Defense: 3000

He was also a size 1

Now I pay 1 gauge and call my size 1 advanced form Armourknight Ogre "A" to the right

Which has a Power: 5000

Critical: 3

Defense: 1000

Said ogre calling a newer version of himself which had red armor on.

Now my monsters do a link attack on the fighter ogre said as his monsters went to attack Gaito

I cast black dragon shield said Gaito protecting himself from the attack and gaining 1 life point

End of move

Gaito life points 11 gauge 2 cards 5

Ogre life 11 gauge 2 cards 5

Your move

Draw charge and Draw Gaito said first I cast black drain said Gaito using his spell which takes away 3 cards from the opponents deck and puts them in the drop zone and also give Gaito 1 gauge now I pay 1 gauge and life to equip

Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe

Power: 6000

Critical: 2

Power: 1000

Critical: 1

Defense: 1000

Now I pay 1 gauge and buddy call to the left Black Death Dragon, Abygale

Size: 1

Power: 6000

Critical: 2

Defense: 1000

Next I call to the right Black Cradle, Crabius

Size: 1

Type: Monster

Power: 6000

Critical: 1

Defense: 1000

And Now I activate Abigayle's ability by dropping 1 card from my hand he can destroy a monster on your field. Also you have to put cards from the top of your deck into your drop zone equal to the size of that card. Gaito said smirking. What ogre asked shocked this ability is called winds of atonement Gaito and Abygale said at the same time.

I think I will destroy your amour knight ogre a Gaito said as ogre's monster was destroyed and you also lose 1 card from your deck Gaito said as another card from ogre's deck went to the drop zone.

Now Crabius destroy ogre Gaito said as with Crabius launching an attack and also you lose 2 more cards from your deck when Crabius destroys 1 of your monsters now Abygale you and I shall attack him together yes Gaito Abygale said with their combined critical reaching 5 brining ogre's life points down to 6 ah Ogre shouted.

End of move

Gaito life points 11 gauge 2 cards 4

Ogre life points 6 gauge cards 5

Your move

Naruto life points 10 gauge 2 cards 6

Asura life points 10 gauge 2 cards 6

I'm impressed you humans have lasted this long but be prepared to fill the full power of the monsters of danger world Asura said

I draw charge and draw

First I pay 1 gauge and equip Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash

Power: 4000

Critical: 3

Next I play Lord Aura Meditation which sends the top 2 cards of my deck into my gauge.

Now I pay 1 gauge and buddy call myself to the right and gain 1 life thanks to my buddy gift now I activate my ability by giving up another 2 cards in my deck my buddy gains a double attack this turn Gah Naruto shouted as his life points dropped to 8 now double attack Asura said gah Naruto shouted again as his life points dropped to 6 now final phase I pay 2 gauge and cast drill bunker which

Now I will attack the fighter with Hades Axe, Demon wind Slash and a total of 5 critical Asura says gah Naruto shouted as his life points dropped to 1

End of move

Naruto life points 1 gauge 2 cards 6

Asura life points 11 gauge 1 cards 3

Naruto everyone shouts as Naruto gets back to his feet you ok buddy Drum asked concerned. Yea I'm alright but these guys are tough I guess we are also going to have to do better if we want to win right guy's Naruto asked. Right everyone shouts

Your move

Alright time to get serious Naruto say's as he pulls a blue cord on his belt turning it sideways giving it a red shine

I draw charge and draw Naruto said

I cast draconic charge giving me 2 more gauge

Next I pay 1 gauge and buddy call to the right my partner Drum bunker dragon who's a size 2

Power: 5000

Critical: 3

Defense: 5000

Giving me 1 life point thanks to buddy gift and I'm just getting started I play another draconic charge giving me 2 more gauge Naruto said now I pay 1 life and equip Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle

Power: 2000

Critical: 2

Now I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left

Size: 1

Type: Monster

Power: 5000

Critical: 2

Defense: 1000

Now guy's lets show this guy what it means to mess with us right drum Naruto said right kid let's do a triple link attack on this guy right drill ram bunker drum shout inferalverta steel fist Dragoknuckle what no ah Asura shouted as his life points went all the way down to 4.

Now final phase I cast impact Gargantua Punisher! Naruto shouted summoning a giant glowing fire sword that slashed down on Asura ending the game

No ah Asura shouted

Game over

Winner Naruto Uzamaki

Oh yay that's how we do it earth style Naruto said with his monster's and item disappearing and his sun belt returning face up

Nice one kid Drum said

Your move

Gao life points 8 gauge 1 cards 4 monsters Mera blade dragon black dot dragon and Sun fist Bal knuckle

Armourknight eagle life points 4 gauge 3 item boulder piercing spear cards 5

You guy's will pay Eagle said Draw I charge and draw I buddy call myself to the right said eagle calling himself which had a Power: 4000

Critical: 1

Defense: 1000 he was also a size zero monster he gained 1 life point thanks to buddy gift next I call to the right Armorknight Eagle "A"

Size: 1

Type: Monster

Power: 3000

Critical: 2

Defense: 2000

And since I have 5 life points I can do demonic equip combination fusing armourknight eagle a with my boulder piercing spear making my spear have 4 critical and 6000 power now eagle attack the fighter eagle said to his buddy righter Armourknight eagle black dot move to the center Gao said, right black dot said moving to the center taking the hit and being destroyed.

Now final phase I cast drill bunker gah Gao shouted again as his life point's went down to 2.

End of move

Gao life point's 1 gauge 1 cards 4 Mera blade black dot sun fist Bal knuckle

Armourknight eagle life point 5 gauge 3 Armourknight eagle boulder piercing spear cards 4

Your move

Wow this is tough but that's what makes it more fun Gao said excitedly

Let's show them how we do thing's Bal Gao Said as he pulled his cord on his belt turning it sideways and giving it a golden glow right Gao let's do this Bal Bal said.

Draw charge and draw Gao said first I cast draconic charge giving me 2 more gauge next I 1 gauge to buddycall Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon

Size: 2

Power: 5000

Critical: 2

Defense: 3000

To the right now Bal attack the fighter oh yea Bal Bal said Bal Bal Bal Bal said Bal pulling his sword out of his chest a slashing eagle in a v shape dealing him 2 life point's ah Eagle shouted as his life point's dropped to 3 now Mera blade take down armourknight eagle I fired up Mera no eagle said I cast crimson slash to destroy Mera blade I'm gone Mera Mera blade said as he was destroyed That bites Gao said take this Bal knuckle not so fast I cast Battle Aura Circle Eagle said blocking Gao's attack Ha your turns finished now Eagle said cockily not yet final phase Impact Call I transform Bal dragon into an impact monster Gao said with his impact card in hand Bal is now a size 2 critical 4 power 11000 defense 6000 Bal's armor was now gone as he held a giant Machine dragon head with boosters that spun super-fast the more Bal spun as well as roaring Ah "Bal Burst Smasher!" Bal shouted slamming the impact down on Eagle

Ah eagle shouted

Game over winner Gao Mikado

Oh yea we brought it and we brought it good Gao said Yea we sure did Bal Said Bal as he returned to his mini form standing next to Gao

Your move

Tasuku life points 8 gauge 1 cards 4

Little Drake life points 9 gauge 3 cards 3

You guys are finished right now little drake shouted angrily.

Draw charge and Draw.

I will finish this fight right now I pay 1 gauge and equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness

Power: 3000

Critical: 3

Now death gaze on the right take down shadow scare. I cast dragon barrier Tasuku said protecting shadow scare with a golden barrier fine link attack on Tasuku Little drake said Gah Tasuku shouted as his life point's changed to 4 Final phase I pay 3 gauge to cast True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay dealing you 3 damage Ah Tasuku shouted as his life points changed to 1.

End of move

Tasuku life point's 1 gauge 3 rainbow vision shadow scare Star Dragoner, Jackknife, jack and fang cards 3

Little drake life points 9 gauge 0 black dragon death gaze dragon left and right Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness cards 2

Your move

That was tough but we won't give up because that is our justice Tasuku said seriously

I draw charge and draw jack go attack Little Drake, right Jack said with a critical of 4 J-igniter, Gah Little drake shouted as his life point's changed to 3 Now shadow scare attack the fighter no I cast battle aura circle stopping your attack fine then I will just destroy both death gaze's thanks to jack and fang's double attack said Tasuku blasting both dragons away.

Hah your all out of monster's next turn I'm ending this Little drake said smirking cockily there won't be a next turn for you Tasuku said with a smirk What Little drake shouted shocked?

Final phase Impact call I transform jackknife dragon into an Impact Monster Jack is now a Size: 2

Power: 10000

Critical: 3

Defense: 5000

Now I put Jackarms, J Galaxion into Jack's soul and cast this is the bond between dragons and humans Tasuku said as jack's wings disappeared and a helmet went on his head along with a glowing green visor on his eyes with a giant green glowing with glowing orange inside the sword on top of Jack's head. It's our Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" Jack and Tasuku said together as the giant sword came slashing down on little drake.

No! Ahh little drake shouted as his life point's changed from 3 to 0

Game over winner Tasuku Ryuenji

Your move

Gaito life points 11 gauge 2 cards 4

Ogre life points 6 gauge 2 cards 5

All our members have been defeated thanks to you guy's Ogre said furious I will end this

Draw charge and draw Now pay 2 gauge and equip Violent Spear, All-Piercing

Power: 6000

Critical: 2

And I gain 3 life thanks to this making me have 9 life points now I call to the right and left Armorknight Tiger

Size: 0

Power: 1000

Critical: 2

Defense: 1000

Now triple link attack on Gaito. I cast black dragon shield giving me another life point said Gaito as his life point's change to 12

End of move

Gaito life point's 12 gauge 2 Black Cradle, Crabius Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe Black Death Dragon, Abygale cards 3

Armourknight Ogre life point's 9 gauge 1 Violent Spear, All-Piercing Armorknight Tiger cards 4

Your move

It's time to end this Gaito said calmly draw charge and draw Abigale attack the fighter Yes Gaito Abygale said dealing 2 damage changing ogres life points to 7 Now Crabius link attack with me Gaito said right Crabius said as the attacked ogre with 2 slashes gah ogre shouted as his life point's changed from 7 to 3

Final Phase impact call I transform Abygale into an impact Monster Abygale is now a Size: 3

Power: 8000

Critical: 3

Defense: 8000

Gaito said as Abygale flew into a giant black hole you shall now know Gaito's true power Abygale said also if you have more than 6 cards in your drop zone this attack does 6 damage and it can't be nullified Gaito said with a smirk.

Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" Ah Ogre shouted as his life points changed to 0

Game over winner Gaito Kurouzu

It's not possible how all four of us could lose to a bunch of five year olds ogre complained.

Be quiet and except that all four of us lost Asura said calmly, Yea except it ogre we lost and that's that Eagle said also calm.

Fine whatever ogre said. You guy's may have beaten us but one day we will have a rematch little drake said as he and the others turned to leave.

Yea we are looking forward to it Naruto said as he and Gao swapped their jackets with their normal one's that didn't have the sun.

Sheesh who were those guy's Drum asked? I don't know but they seemed tough Tasuku said well whatever we still won the fight as it was our destiny Gaito said calmly and Smirking.

Yea hey how about we take you to our dad he's sure to have a way to get you guy's home Bal said Bal ok we need to head back to our home soon Tasuku said sadly. Yea the other three humans said depressingly. Hey lets first head to dads place and see what he has to say Abygale said alright the others said a little happy.

Hold on it's going to be a rough ride

Buddy skill on Said the same robotic voice

Hey what's happening Naruto asked as suddenly he and Gao gained to sun boards Tasuku gained green circles on his feet allowing him to also fly and Gaito gained virtual bat wings on his back.

I don't know apparently it's called a buddy skill Tasuku said impressed well it sure is awesome Gao said excitedly anyway off to Your dads. Yea everyone shouted as they went flying off to the dragon's dad

(Timeskip)

So you mean to tell me that these five humans just somehow landed in our world and they would like to stay here because their family chooses to train their siblings and not them asked Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII angrily. After getting the whole story from his sons about the four boy's? Yes father the dragons answered. Hmm which one of you 4 is the oldest? Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII asked that would be me sir Naruto said. What is your name young man Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII asked. My name is Naruto and these are my brothers Gao sup, Tasuku, hello, and Gaito nice to meet you. You see sir we would like to stay here and train with our buddy's so we can be ready to become both buddy fighters and ninja Please sir Naruto begged bowing his head along with his brothers. Raise your heads young warriors I can see that you are nice and unconventional enough to be buddy's with my sons therefore if you want to stay then you must first have a way to get from our world to your world Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII so you shall have to everyday at 3:00 you will travel here to train with your buddy's Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII said with a smile.

Yes everyone said after the boys got off the floor and hugged their new friends and buddy's.

For now you guys should return home with my sons in their mini forms and be prepared my training is nothing you have ever felt before Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII said smirking evilly that gave everyone a chill.

Here are transport cards they shall lead you back to your world remember 3:00 pm.

Yes sir everyone said waving goodbye to the older dragon I know that those 8 boys will do something amazing when they are older Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII said before going back to his house.

(Timeskip in the ninja world)

Ok guys let's make are pledge right here Naruto said as they all stood in the backyard of the Namikaze estate. Right everyone said

All though we are from different worlds.

Our bonds shall never be broken.

We are not just buddies.

We are family.

And we shall remain that way for the rest of our lives.

We are buddies and Buddyfighters.

They all said having made a pledge that would last forever.

Ending 1 Code geass colors

Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna

Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani

The boys and their buddies look at the widow as it rains

Kakusenu iratachi to

Tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume

The boys remember all the times growing up with their parents paying more attention to their siblings

Mayoi nagara nayami nagara kuyami nagara

Kimerebaii sa

Kimiga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari

The boys their buddy's plus 19 more people and their buddies standing beside them or behind them

Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita

Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku

Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta

Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimae souna

All of the buddy fighters are facing off against a bunch of huge threats in buddy fights

Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani?

Mitase nu nichijou ni

Aru hazu no kotae wo sagashi te

The Buddyfighters are now standing on one side as they face one big challenge together

Asahi ni hitori yawaraka na koe ni furimuke ba

Mabayui hizashi no naka futo kimi ga hohoemu

Tozashi ta mado ga hiraki sou ni naru

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kae te shimae sou na

Sonzai wa boku no me no mae ni?

Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku

The Buddyfighters now take part in a big tournament as friends and rivals.

Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kime ta

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimae sou na

Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni?

Hikari e to ryoute o nobashi te?

All of the Buddyfighters plus a few others are now standing in a group photo as the picture takes with all of them smiling

Kokoro wo fukinukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze

Drum Narration

Next time 7 years have passed and things heat up as buddy fighting has become revolutionary and now everyone one has a deck and wants to battle for graduation from the academy and now it's me and Naruto vs his teacher in a battle for the forbidden scroll.

Next episode Naruto vs Mizuki clash for the forbidden scroll

Join us for a buddyfight

End Narration.


End file.
